L'Appel du Destin
by Julie-Write
Summary: Selphie attendait impatiemment la rentrée, alors qu'elle menait une vie paisible sur les Îles du Destin. Mais lorsqu'elle voulue suivre Sora pour sauver leur radeau, sa destinée changea : elle arriva dans un autre monde. Et lorsqu'elle se souvint d'un ancien ami de vie -une vie antérieure ?-, elle réveilla le pouvoir en elle. Un fameux pouvoir qu'elle surnomma "Appel du Destin".


**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma première histoire ! Alors bon, je ne suis pas très à l'aise, surtout parce que je n'ai jamais écris d'histoire sur ce personnage... Mais je pense que ça ira.**

**Je préfère d'abord commencer par les explications, vous dire pourquoi j'ai décidée d'écrire une histoire sur Selphie. En fait, je trouve son personnage assez bâclé, alors qu'elle a une véritable personnalité, une histoire bien à elle. Et un jour, j'ai décidée d'honorer son personnage et ce qu'elle a fait dans Final Fantasy VIII en lui écrivant une histoire. Je garde l'univers Kingdom Hearts car il est plus facile pour moi d'écrire là-dessus. Et aussi parce qu'il y aura les personnages Kingdom Hearts, vu que je souhaite lui donner une véritable "identité" -si je puis dire.**

**Mais je vous propose de commencer.**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Les personnages Disney à Disney et les personnages Final Fantasy à Square Enix. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient, bien que je reprenne quelques phrases du jeu. Quant à l'image, elle provient du "croquis" du personnage de Selphie dans l'univers Kingdom Hearts.**

**RATING : Du K+, qui virera peut-être en T.**

**GENRE : Je dirais Action-Aventure, Amitié -après tout, c'est du Kingdom Hearts !- et peut-être Humour, mais je n'en sais trop rien. Et aussi Fantastique, non ?**

**PAIRING : Aucun, à part mes légers sous-entendus. C'est vous qui voyez les couples.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Je n'ai regardé que quelques vidéos sur les jeux Final Fantasy ou Kingdom Hearts. Je n'ai jouée qu'à la version Final Mix et je suis bloquée à Monstro, pardonnez donc les incohérences. Si possible, j'aimerais aussi savoir où elles se trouvent, historie de les corriger. Merci d'avance.**

**DÉDICACE**** À : Yunaeris, une fille fantastique et très sympathique, qui écrit de magnifiques histoires ! Merci de m'avoir redonnée confiance en moi et en cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

Assise sur le pont, Selphie remettait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. La jeune fille prit plaisir à respirer l'air pur de la mer.

Toujours vêtue de sa robe jaune à poche, de ses sandales marron et de son bracelet bleu, Selphie attendait avec -étonnamment- beaucoup d'impatience la reprise des cours. Non pas que les cours lui manquaient, mais elle avait hâte de revoir tous ses autres amis. Bien sûr, il y avait Wakka et Tidus, ainsi que Sora, Riku et Kairi -même si elle était moins proche d'eux. Sauf que les autres filles lui manquaient.

La petite brune balança ses jambes au-dessus de l'eau, lâchant un soupir de satisfaction. Une légère brise passa sur son visage, alors qu'elle souriait.

- Ah, cette brise est agréable.

Elle entendit quelques secondes plus tard des bruits de pas sur le plancher du pont. Selphie -qui avait fermée les yeux-, pencha la tête en arrière, avant de regarder Sora. Celui-ci lui sourit, avant de se gratter le crâne.

- Dis, Selphie, tu fais quoi ? demanda t-il.

Lorsque Selphie croisa les yeux bleus azur fatigués du brun, elle lâcha un petit rire innocent. Sora haussa un sourcil, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant son épée en bois sur le côté.

- Rien de spécial. Je regarde la mer, comme tous les jours, répondit la brune.

Sora eut un petit mouvement de tête, faisant comprendre qu'il avait entendu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se pencha vers Selphie, qui rougit. Le brun enleva une plume des cheveux de la jeune fille, tournant la plume entre ses doigts.

- Je crois qu'un oiseau t'as offert quelque chose, rigola t-il, avant de lui tendre la plume.

Selphie rigola à son tour, prenant à son tour la plume. « Il est adorable. » pensa t-elle. Elle trouvait Sora enfantin, ce qui le rendait vraiment mignon. Sa capacité à sourire même dans les moments les plus difficiles était épatante. Pour ça, Selphie l'enviait.

Elle finit par ranger la plume dans sa poche, regardant de nouveau la mer.

- Tu n'es pas avec Riku et Kairi ? demanda t-elle.

Sora toussota, sûrement gêné.

- Je suis censé chercher de quoi construire notre radeau, expliqua l'adolescent.

Selphie tourna la tête vers Sora, les sourcils froncés.

- Et tu ne trouve pas de matériel ?

- Je suis _censé_, répéta Sora, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Selphie entrouvrit la bouche, étonnée. Elle savait Sora flemmard, mais à ce point ! La brune finit par lâcher un soupir moqueur, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'es qu'un gros flemmard, dit-elle à son ami.

Celui-ci lâcha un cri d'indignation, croisant les bras et boudant. Selphie lui fit remarquer qu'il ressemblait à un enfant, et ce fut suffisant pour s'attirer les foudres du brun.

Sora lui sauta dessus, avant de la chatouiller -Selphie était _très_ chatouilleuse. La jeune fille commença à hurler, le suppliant d'arrêter. Elle se mit à pleurer de rire, alors que sa tête penchait dangereusement au-dessus de l'eau.

Son ami finit par la laisser tranquille, s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

- Où est-ce que vous irez ? finit par demander Selphie.

Elle vit Sora hausser vaguement les épaules, semblant sérieux pour une fois.

- Je ne sais pas. Riku dit qu'on ira là où nous mènera le radeau. Mais j'espère vraiment- (Selphie regarda Sora, qui souriait, pensif.) -qu'on trouvera l'endroit d'où vient Kairi.

Selphie se surprit à elle aussi sourire en entendant les paroles de Sora. Il était _si évident_ qu'il était amoureux de Kairi. Elle se mit sur le ventre, tournant de nouveau la tête vers Sora. Alors qu'elle touchait l'eau de ses doigts, elle lança :

- Tu comptes lui dire ?

Sora tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Dire quoi à qui ? osa t-il demander après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Selphie lâcha un petit soupir, secouant la tête.

- Dire à Kairi que tu l'aime _beaucoup_.

Elle vit Sora rougir, alors qu'il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire de laisser tomber, le brun ouvrit la bouche.

- Peut-être.

- Peut-être ? répéta Selphie, alors que Sora hochait la tête.

Il reprit.

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je vais- si j'oserais lui dire. Et puis, peut-être que ce n'est- (Sora déglutit.) -qu'un amour de jeunesse. Tu en penses quoi, toi ? demanda t-il.

Selphie réfléchit quelques minutes, tapotant son menton de son index. À dire vrai, elle n'en savait rien. Bien qu'elle soit romantique, Selphie ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'amour. Mais bon, elle pouvait toujours essayer…

- Et bien… C'est à toi de voir. J'imagine que c'est toi et toi seul qui peut le savoir. Et puis… (Ajouta t-elle en regardant Sora.) C'est ton cœur qui décide, alors… Je te conseille de simplement suivre ton cœur, et de ne pas faire attention à ce que te dises les autres. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment connue l'amour, alors, peut-être que ce que je te dis est faux ! rigola Selphie.

Sora la remercia, avant de se lever et de s'étirer.

- Je pense que je vais _vraiment_ chercher de quoi construire notre radeau ! fit-il, lâchant un dernier bâillement.

Selphie lâcha un rire franc, avant de se lever à son tour, ramassant sa corde à sauter. Elle encouragea Sora, avant de descendre du pont. Le brun fit de même, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Selphie l'interpella.

- Sora ! Tu crois que… Riku serait d'accord pour que je vous accompagne ? demanda t-elle, rougissant légèrement.

Sora la regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête en souriant.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord ! Mais au pire, je te ferais venir clandestinement ! (Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.) Mais… Je pense que tu devrais plutôt lui demander à _lui_, plutôt qu'à moi. D'accord ?

Selphie le regarda, avant de sourire et d'hocher la tête. Sora s'approcha d'elle, avant de lui tendre son auriculaire.

- Promis ?

- Promis ! répondit Selphie, serrant l'auriculaire de Sora grâce au sien.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait, alors que Selphie lâchait un bâillement. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, mais elle était quand même épuisée.<p>

Alors qu'elle se levait, époussetant sa robe pleine de sable, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Selphie !

Selphie se retourna, avant de faire signe à Tidus et Wakka, qui se donnaient des coups de coude. Le blond dit à Wakka d'arrêter, le poussant loin de lui. Alors que le roux explosait de rire, Tidus cria :

- Tu rentres avec nous ?

Selphie hocha la tête en souriant, avant de ramasser sa corde à sauter et de courir les rejoindre. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, Selphie se mit à côté de Wakka, qui jouait avec son ballon.

Ils montèrent dans leur barque respective, avant de rentrer en discutant et en rigolant. L'île principale -là où se trouvait leur village- était à quelques kilomètres. Ce n'était ni trop loin, ni trop près. Après tout, ils avaient besoin d'espace entre leurs parents et eux.

Une fois arrivés, Tidus et Wakka sortirent de leur barque, l'attachant. Wakka se pencha vers Selphie et lui tendit sa main, alors qu'elle l'attrapait. Dès qu'elle fut relevée, elle attacha à son tour sa barque, avant de suivre les deux garçons.

Tidus et Wakka n'habitaient pas près de chez elle, mais ils prenaient le même chemin -ils étaient voisins. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Selphie, elle, était la voisine de Riku.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'argenté, elle ne lui parlait presque jamais. Les deux se contentaient des généralités comme « Bonjour », « Tu vas bien ? », « Au revoir » ou encore « Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? ». C'était peut-être pour ça que Selphie avait peur de parler à Riku à propos du radeau. Avec Sora, c'était différent. Certes, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que ses amis, mais il était facile à comprendre, sans compter le fait qu'il avait l'air… plus accessible ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle sentit tout à coup quelqu'un la tirer. La jeune fille atterrit dans les bras de Tidus, rougissant.

- Tu allais te prendre un poteau, expliqua Wakka, séparant ses deux amis.

Tidus et Selphie secouèrent la tête, reprenant une couleur de peau normale. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Tidus et Wakka ?

Selphie haussa les épaules. Les garçons se diraient sûrement qu'elle n'en avait que faire de se prendre un lampadaire -que Wakka appelle poteau-, et elle ne chercherait pas à les contredire. Pas qu'elle n'en avait que faire -si grâce à Tidus elle n'avait pas de bosse, tant mieux- mais elle pensait à d'autres choses. Mais est-ce que ces choses étaient plus importantes que ses amis ?

- Selphie ?

La brune leva les yeux vers Tidus et Wakka, qui la regardait, inquiets.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Tidus en s'approchant d'elle, laissant son bâton de côté.

Il était rare qu'il laisse ce fameux bâton, c'est pourquoi le geste toucha l'adolescente.

Selphie hocha la tête en souriant, attachant sa corde à sauter autour de sa taille -c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour marcher.

Wakka se rapprocha à son tour, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! répondit Selphie, légèrement contrariée.

Apparemment, ça se sentait. Tidus et Wakka avaient sursautés, avant de baisser les yeux.

Selphie les regarda tour à tour, avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, gênée. Elle n'avait jamais parlée sur ce ton à qui que ce soit, encore moins aux garçons. Son sourire disparu très vite, alors qu'un silence gênant s'installait.

- Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, s'excusa Selphie, alors que Tidus la regardait en souriant.

Apparemment, il avait déjà oublié.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Bon, on oublie tout et on rentre ? proposa le blond, tout sourire.

Wakka releva aussi la tête, neutre. Ça ne devait pas lui faire plaisir de tout oublier comme ça. Mais c'était Wakka, toujours aussi pointilleux sur les règles -même celles de l'amitié.

Selphie osa planter ses yeux verts dans ses pupilles noisette. Elle attendait juste une réaction de sa part, n'importe quoi. Pas question de se disputer avec lui et de ne rien régler. Il pourrait hurler et l'insulter que ça lui ferait plaisir. Au moins, il réagirait.

- Wakka ? tenta t-elle. Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Le roux à la mèche la regarda quelques instants, avant de détourner le regard. Il donna son bâton à Tidus, avant de lâcher un petit soupir.

- Non. On peut rentrer, dit-il avec une voix morne.

Selphie fixa Wakka, légèrement déçue. Alors qu'il partait devant, Tidus lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Ça lui passera, dit-il, essayant sûrement de se rassurer lui-même.

Selphie hocha doucement la tête.

Elle fixa encore une fois Wakka, avant de tourner la tête vers Tidus. Elle ne pouvait même plus lui sourire.

- J'espère, murmura t-elle, partant à son tour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

* * *

><p>Selphie marchait, allant jusqu'à sa maison. Elle avait quittée Tidus et Wakka il n'y a pas longtemps. Le roux lui avait à peine adressé la parole. « Il est vraiment en colère. Ou déçu. » pensa t-elle, baissant les yeux.<p>

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Selphie se prit quelqu'un en pleine figure. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise, et alors qu'elle allait tomber à terre, quelqu'un la rattrapa, prenant sa main. La brune rouvrit les yeux, avant de voir Riku. Bien que son visage ne montre aucune expression en particulier, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il en la relevant.

Selphie hocha calmement la tête en fermant les yeux, essayant de faire partir ses rougeurs. Chaque contact un peu trop « intime » avec un garçon lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Elle était peut-être trop romantique ?

- Oui. Tout va bien, répondit Selphie, triturant sa robe jaune.

- Tu es sûre ? insista Riku, haussant un sourcil.

Selphie regarda l'argenté dans les yeux. Elle le regretta très vite. Ses yeux cyan la transperçaient, et son regard la gênait. On aurait dit… qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était très déstabilisant.

Selphie revint à la réalité quand elle entendit Riku toussoter. Il attendait sûrement -non, il attendait _vraiment_- sa réponse.

- Hm… Oui, tout va bien. J'ai passée une mauvaise fin de journée, éluda la brune, détournant le regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la main de Riku sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, le regardant avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerai pas.

Selphie déglutit difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas embêter Riku, mais elle avait besoin de se confier. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, avant de la refermer. C'était trop gênant.

- Selphie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-il, la voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Selphie baissa les yeux. Depuis quand Riku s'intéressait à elle ? Elle semblait si faible que ça ?

- On… on s'est disputés avec Wakka, éluda t-elle, ne voulant en dire plus.

Elle releva les yeux vers Riku, observant le pli soucieux qui barrait son front.

- D'accord. (Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes.) Si tu as un problème, tu peux venir m'en parler, ajouta t-il, avant de s'avancer vers la porte de chez lui.

Selphie ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, avant de rapidement se tourner vers Riku.

- Riku ! (Il se retourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.) Hm... Tu crois... que je pourrais venir avec vous, sur votre radeau ? balbutia la brune.

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle crue voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'argenté.

- Comme tu veux. Tant que tu es à l'heure, tu peux venir.

- Et à quelle heure vous partez ? demanda Selphie, les yeux brillants.

- Demande à Kairi. C'est elle qui gère les opérations, rigola Riku.

Son rire contamina Selphie, qui faillit tomber sur les dalles en terre cuite tellement elle riait. Elle salua Riku, avant de rentrer chez elle.

Sora avait raison. Tout ce qu'il avait dit sur Riku était vrai. Ce n'était pas un gars blasé ou trop sûr de lui. C'était Riku. Et Riku était sympa, très sympa.

* * *

><p><strong>Je trouve les personnages trop OOC, et je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. Je me lance là une sorte de défi. Bien que j'espère le réussir, j'espère surtout écrire une belle histoire. Je précise d'ailleurs que normalement, l'action commencera au chapitre 5. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu.<strong>


End file.
